Magic for Life
by WhovianDemiwizard
Summary: The Rangers are on the run from a mysterious person and ended up in Waverly Place, New York City, New York. How will they keep their secret from being Ranger? And how will the Russos and Harper hide their secret? Note: Alex and Harper now lives in Apartment 13B, but still on school. Also Justin is in school, wizard comp. is too far. Rating may changed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first crossover! I hope you enjoy.**

**Mason: Am I a major character?**

**Author: Yes! You are Alex' boyfriend anyway!**

**Conner: I thought she liked me?**

**Author: She did, that's why you have... Omg spoilers!**

**Mason: *realizes it, wolfs up, and chases Conner to kill him***

**Conner: *runs for his life***

**Author: Alex, Kira, will you do the honor to do the disclaimer?**

**Alex: Of course! HermioneGinny08 doesn't own anything!**

**Kira: She only owns the story and the plot!**

* * *

Running and panting across the walls, an exhausted black figure, backed up with another figures by the colors of red, yellow, blue, and white. "We need to get out of here. NOW!" the five figures jump to a dark water and been washed of a beach near New York.

* * *

On a restaurant, a raven-haired lady runs inside with his boyfriend. She giggled as she hits his arm. He let her scratch the back of his ear, which is weird for the customers. "ALEX!"

The raven-haired girl groaned and walked with his boyfriend to a man about in the middle age. "Alex, where's my corn dog?" he asked and Alex looked away and walked away, but his father caught her before she do that.

"Alex, be honest, where's my corn dog?" he asked again, letting go of her hand. A latin brown-haired boy entered the kitchen with a corn dog in his mouth and hand. Alex face-palmed when his father snatch the corn dogs from the boy.

* * *

"Hey!" the brown-haired boy retorted and tried to snatch the corn dogs back, but to no avail. Alex helps his little brother by snatching one and gave it to him. Her father glared at her and walked away towards her possible mother.

"Theresa! Your daughter is making my life miserable again! Send her back to her apartment." his father whines. Theresa shook her head and Jerry hugged her tiHeght, which she didn't return.

She looked at Alex, giving her a warning look, and Alex returned with an innocent smile. She looked back at Max who looked at her confused. "I'm confused... Are you getting revenge on Dad?" he said and Alex sighed but nodded.

* * *

Walking near to a school, which named Tribeca Prep. The five figures saw a man, a little chubby, bald, and wearing a bolo tie walked out of the school. The five figures approached him and the bald man looked at them after talking to someone on the phone.

"May I help you?" he asked putting his phone on his briefcase

"Is it too late to apply to become a professor? And too late for your school to have transfer students?" the man wearing a black polo, possibly the man that has a black spandex.

"No." then he lend his hand, "Hershel Laritate, principal of Tribeca Prep. I would as

* * *

sume that you apply for Biology, that's the class were we need a professor. Your shift starts tomorrow, and so are you kids." he said and looked at the 4 teenagers and walked away.

"That was weird, Dr. O." exclaimed the blonde girl wearing a yellow shirt, possibly the one who was wearing the yellow spandex earlier.

"Yeah, the bald guy is funny." the brunette guy said, wearing a red soccer shirt, possibly the one who wears the red spandex.

"Conner!" the four other scolded Conner as he raised his hand in defeat.

* * *

The next day, Alex is wearing her red long sleeve shirt and polka dotted skirt, with white leggings inside, and a pair of leather boots. Her red-headed bestfriend is wearing a dress with floral designs and her headband has a fake cupcake on it.

They entered Tribeca Prep, watching as 4 unfamiliar students walked at the hall: 3 guys and a girl. The first guy is holding a sketchbook, the second guy has a soccer ball has in his hand, the girl has a guitar hanging from her shoulder to her back, and the last guy has a laptop on his hand. And by the looks of it, he is typing something and really liked his laptop.

Alex smirked on this and thinks it's a great opportunity. She hasn't prank any geek lately, well maybe except for Justin, her geek, dork, and nerd brother. She grabbed Haroer and led her out, she then grabbed her wand from her boot and Harper has her 'don't' face.

_"Mom bought a pack of lacquer, appear in front of me balloon filled with water." _she gave it a wave and a water balloon appeared in front of Alex and Harper. She picked it up and grabbed Harper inside the school. Alex looked for the nerd, and found him, she saw him with his friends.

She tossed the water balloon at him, which made his friend jump. He also dropped his lovely laptop on the ground, making it officially wrecked. Harper grabbed Alex and Alex pouts. Alex can see that the soccer player run his hand to his hair, and the blonde wipes the water from her guitar.

"Hey geekboy! Sorry 'bout that, I just haven't prank any geek lately." she said smiling innocently, his friends glared at Alex. "My name's Alex Russo. And my hobby is I like to poke things with a stick, but I haven't made money out of it yet, so I'm in school."

The others can't help but laugh a little. "Forgiven. My name is Ethan James." the african-american said, whose wearing a blue t-shirt

"Conner McKnight." the brunette said, he's holding a soccer ball, and currently wearing a red soccer uniform.

"Kira Ford." the blonde said, her guitar is in her back, and she's wearing a yellow tube shirt with a white jacket wrapped to her body.

"Trent Fernandez-Mercer." the raven-haired boy said, now this one is wearing a white polo.

"And I'm Harper Finkle!" Harper yelled, which cause all the teens look at her. She awkwardly glided down, along with her bestfriend Alex.

* * *

Kira laughed along with Conner because of Harper Finkle. She was very weird, and they say 'really' weird. They continue walking, and a still depressed Ethan, whined about his broken laptop.

"Can you please stop whining about your precious laptop! Dude, it's just a laptop!" Conner snapped, emphasizing the word precious.

"Hey Trent, looks like that Harper girl likes you." Kira teases which made Trent's face scarlet as Harper's red hair.

"How 'bout a song, Kira? I really need a song to make me happy." Ethan suggested, begging Kira for a song, which annoyed the blonde friend of ours.

"Fine, but don't blame me the song is about saving a life." Kira walked out of the school and looked for a field, and succeeded. Ethan, Conner, and Trent followed her outside.

After a little while, Kira sung a song entitled "How to Save A Life" which made Ethan cried. A big round of applause came from the audience which Kira didn't knew about, since she was busy making the song more dramatic for Ethan. Even Harper and Alex were there and she can see that they were the one who applauded the loudest.

This day, the four found the perfect friends for them. They only wish that the twi won't found out about their secret. Their secret about being the... _Power Rangers._

* * *

**Cliffhanger, eh? Don't worry, I'll be fast on updating! But I don't promise anything.**

**Alex: When will we found out that they're Power Rangies or whatsoever?**

**Author: Rangers! And I don't know...**

**Kira: Is it true that you're wizards?**

**Alex: Yeah! **

**Trent: That was something unexpected.**

**Ethan: You tell me that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I hereby give you the 2nd Chapter! Just hope you like it. Don't forget to Rate and Review.**

**Alex: I can't wait!**

**Kira: For what?**

**Harper: She's gonna prank her older brother.**

**Author: Did you hid his cape and lightsaber?**

**Conner: Isn't your brother supposed to be mature?**

**Alex: He's not, he's the only one in the family who bathes.**

**All: Eww...**

**Alex: *chuckles evilly* Thank you.**

**Author: Do the disclaimer, please!**

**All: HermioneGinny08 doesn't own anything! She only owns the story and its plot!**

**Author: *relieved* Thank you.**

* * *

After earning good friends, the 4 teens entered their biology class and saw their mentor, Dr. Tommy Oliver.

"Oh, you're here. Class, this are Conner McKnight," he puts his hand at Conner's shoulder and he waved. "Kira Ford," she waved 'hi' ."Ethan James," he pointed at Ethan, whose still lonely after what happened. "and Trent Fernandez-Mercer." he then pointed Trent and he waved too.

"Hi." the class greeted emotionless and then two people stand up: the taller guy is a raven-haired guy and the other one is a brunette guy. "Hello!" they greeted with a lot of emotion and they sit down. The four students followed suit.

Conner sat next to a blonde boy, who is wearing a varsity jacket. Ethan sat next to the raven-haired boy that just greeted them nicely earlier, the guy is wearing a checkered polo shirt. Kira sat next to a blonde girl, whose wearing a violet dress. And Trent sat next to another blonde girl, whose wearing a floral dress.

"Hey, I heard you sung this morning. I hope you join our group. My name is Gigi Hollingsworth." the blondie violet-dressed whispered like she was going to pop, and Kira looked at her annoyingly.

"Yeah... I'll think of it." she snapped, and the Gigi girl didn't even notice she snapped at her. _'She must be really stupid. Wait, I'm nice! But she's annoying...' _Kira thought. She looked at Conner, whose really busy with his new friend, and Ethan whise sharing his idea with his new friend, also. She then turned to Trent, whose also annoyed.

"It's not just me." she mumbled, Gigi started to draw something. Dr. O, the professor of Biology, started his lesson after the last student came in.

After school, the five headed to a hotel, which totally has 16 floors. They headed inside and checked up for an apartment, and got one on the 14th floor. They entered the elevator and saw a brunette odd-looking man. "Hello, my name is Dexter. Welcome to Winchester Hotel, may I know where floor are you going to be?" he asked politely.

"14th floor, please." Kira replied and the man pushed the labeled 14 button. "Why isn't there a 13th floor?"

"Uh... 'Cause of stupidity?" he replied nervously and sounded like a statement. The five couldn' help but laugh and the man joined them, laughing nervously. They arrive at the 14th floor, and Dexter smiled at them nervously and keep pushing the first floor button. The elevator closed and the five looked at each other, confused.

"What's wrong with the dude?" Conner asked, rubbing his the back of his neck with confusion.

"Why are you asking me? Ask him!" Kira replied harshly and went to their apartment. "What's wrong with her?" Conner asked again, the rest rolled their eyes and followed her. Conner followed suit.

* * *

Alex is sitting at their apartment couch while watching a horror movie with her best friend, Harper, and her boyfriend, Mason. She screamed along with Harper and covered her eyes.

"Love, why you watching this rubbish? It's not even scary." Mason said with his 'English accent'. Alex removed her hands from her eyes and glared at him. "Love." he smiled and she scratch the back of his ear.

"Alex! Turn it off!" Harper freaked out shaking Alex and Mason. Alex grabbed her wand from her boot and turned off the t.v. Harper then gave her a disbelief look before sighing. She rolled her eyes.

Harper went to the kitchen to cook their food, while Alex and Mason are flirting. Harper rolled her eyes and went back to cooking. A knock came from the door and Alex opened it, she saw Justin standing in front of her, tapping his foot at the floor.

"Oh it's you." she sarcastically said. Justin walked in and talked to Mason about something and Alex only saw Mason shrugged and then she walked to him. "What's your problem?"

"Alex, he only asked about his things. You know the cape and the light thingy." Mason answered for Justin.

"It's called lightsaber! And it's not mine!" Justin defended himself. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You hid it from me... I mean from Max! Where is it?" Alex looked at him and pretended to be hurt, and when heard the his little brother's name, she gave him a stern look.

"Aha! Max wouldn't keep that thing. So it's yours!" she squealed in victory.

"Fine it's mine. Now where is it?" he sighed in defeat. Alex shrugged and when she turned away, she smirked, knowing where she hid those things.

"I saw Alex hid it on her old bedroom from your apartment." Harper interrupted and Alex glared at her. "Harper!"

Harper smiled innocently and went back to cooking. Justin ran out and back to their home, to look for his cape and lightsaber. Mason kiss Alex in the cheek, which made her blush, and went back to his apartment. "Harper!"

A mad and fuming Alex looked at Harper, but she doesn't cursed her, since she is her best friend and the only person with her.

A moment of time, Alex sighed and turned the couch which revealed a bed, her bed. "Alex, what are you doing? It's not even nighttime." Harper just finished her cooking and put it on 2 plates: one for her and one for Alex. Alex just covered herself with her blanket and Harper pulled it away, giving Alex her food. Alex pouted and Harper put her food in Alex lap, crossing her arms.

"You're gonna eat first before you can sleep all day, Lazy Queen." she teases and eats her food. After eating, Harper wears her pjs since its almost nighttime. She looked at Alex, whose dreamily asleep, and she combs her hair. Harper jumps to her bed and laid at it, she closes her lamp and the whole apartment went dark. She slowly closes her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**All right, that's it. Wait for the next chapter guys! I'm waiting for your rate and reviews. **

**Harper: She really did hide his brother's lightsaber and cape.**

**Alex: Hey! I did do that, you know.**

**Author: *rolled eyes* Yeah, Lazy Queen.**

**Alex: -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well that was fast... Still remember what last happened? I'll start with Harper and Alex before the Rangers. And I can see no one is here, so I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Author: I do not own anything, just the story and the plot.**

* * *

Alex opened her eyes when the ray from the sun hits her face, which kinda annoys her. She rubs her eyes and her vision becomes steady and saw Harper in her usual weird clothes and making a food. She knows that Alex couldn't cook naturally, since she is lazy, but when it comes to being a waitress, she's doing perfectly fine.

Alex raised from her bed and turned her bed and it changed to a couch. She changed from her pajamas to her civilian clothes. She is wearing a purple top tank and jeans with her usual brown leather boots. She also didn't leave her wand, which she put inside her boots, which her ex-friend used to put, her ex-friend Stevie Nichols.

Stevie Nichols was discovered to be evil, since she does formed a group of revolution for the people who doesn't want to lose their powers. The last time Alex and Harper saw her is before Max could kill her. But, it was not proven that if Stevie is still alive. She ponders for a minute thinking deeply about her, she still haven't forgotten that Stevie used her.

"Alex! Good morning!" Harper greeted her, which made her snapped from her thoughts, she hugged Alex and Alex hugged back.

"Hey Harper." she sits down and grabs a box of cereal and milk. Harper puts some bacon and egg. Before Alex could grab the cereal and milk, she quickly ate the bacon and egg with Harper.

"Harqer zis amazinf!" she said with a mouth full of food, Harper laughs and stopped, continuing to eat her food.

After eating, Harper and Alex finished fixing their things and head down to the lobby, via elevator. There they encounter their friends and the Biology professors, which they tried to run, with no avail. Their new friends and professor has already catch them and they smiled innocently. Kira hugged the two.

"We didn't know you live here." Trent said, and they chuckled.

"That's because... We don't." Alex lied, and then the four frowned. She smiled and they walked away, leaving the five inside the hotel.

Harper and Alex sighed, Harper rubbed her forehead from sweat. "Pheewww. That was close." they headed to Tribeca Prep, then.

On Alex way to her locker, she saw her little brother Max walked towards her. "Hey Alex, did you saw my basket? Mr. Laritate give me one, and I kinda lost it."

"What?" she started, " Oh! You see Max, Justin tooked it. So, why don't you prank him until he popped." she whispered and grinned. Max gave her a smirk before walking away and Alex laughed hard.

While she was laughing, somebody tapped her shoulder, which cause her to jump. She turned around to complained, but was surprised to see Mason. "Mason! You shouldn't scare me like that!" she scolded, hitting Mason's arm.

"Sorry, love. But I got you these." Mason gave Alex a bouquet of flowers and Alex accepts it. Alex could feel a tear drop running from her eyes to her cheeks. She quickly hugged her boyfriend tightly and he hugged back.

* * *

When the five entered the Tribeca Prep, they saw Alex is holding some flowers as shecry and then hugged the brunette boy. Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Tommy are happy about the couple. While, Conner is a little jealous. "Look at them, they're so sweet." Kira exclaimed, while Conner scoffed.

"Are you jealous?" Ethan asked Conner, his face went scarlet and decided to roll his eyes. "Me? Jealous? You've got to be kidding." he chuckled and the rest shrugged and went t their lockers.

_'Am I crushing Alex? I can't be... She has a boyfriend, and a very sweet one. But looks like my heart doesn't follow my mind. What will I do?' _Conner thought. He walks to his locker and watch Alex kissed her boyfriend, he gagged at this part. He shook his head and walks toward his friends.

Ethan bumped into a raven-haired boy, who they assumed to be the boy that Ethan was talking to yesterday. "Sorry." Ethan said, the guy looked like he's fuming. He towards Alex and started to open his mouth when Alex laughed.

"Justin, your face... It's scarlet red!" she continued to laugh. Who is this Justin?

"Alex! What did you told Max to do?!" he screamed at her, Kira stepped forward and Trent stopped her. He gestures that no one except Harper is looking at this Justin guy.

Alex laughed harder than before and Harper started to join, "Seriously, why does your face turns to scarlet red when you're embarrassed." Alex asked, turning to see the five.

"Hi!" Alex and Harper greeted them, and the two raven-haired started to bicker. Kira stares at the sadly, like she thinks that this 'Justin' guy is gonna hurt Alex. She started walking but again she was stopped, this time by Ethan. They saw Alex groaned and grabbed Justin's hand. Is she cheating on her boyfriend?

"Guys, this is-" she was cut off by this Justin. Alex gave him a stern look before looking away. "My name is Justin, Justin Russo." he lend his hand for shaking.

_'So Justin is Alex' brother? Good! I thought she's cheating on her boyfriend.' _Kira thought as she visibly grinned. Alex rolled her eyes when Justin started talking about himself, obviously she hated her brother as they can see.

Before Justin can continue about his life with his girlfriend, the bell rang. They all sighed in relief, but then the four new transfers saw Alex looked at them suspiciously. It seems that they did something to make Alex suspicious, but what was it?

After classes and school, the Rangers were dressing for Alex and Justin's performance. Alex invited them to Waverly Sub Shop this morning on lunch. Kira was wearing a yellow tube with a short pink blazer wrapped in her body and high-heels. Conner was wearing a red checkered polo with ripped jeans and a pair of rubber shoes. Ethan was wearing a blue t-shirt with knee-long shorts and sneakers. Trent was wearing a gray shirt with a white jacket around him, pants and sneakers.

With them is their professor, Tommy Oliver, whose wearing a black shirt and jeans with rubber shoes. Then they walked inside Waverly Sub Station, and they saw Alex and Justin on the stage. Alex was drums, while Justin was guitar.

(_Alex Russo_; **Justin Russo**; Both)

"_1, 2, 3!_

_Uh, uh_

_Ye-oww!_

**(Ice, Ice)**

_You won't know anything unless you try_

_Not into falling but you just might fly_

_You know it's all about what you believe_

_And made with something that's just your sleeve_

Chorus:

_Listen to what I say_

_Nothing's getting in our way_

_There's no fear that can stop us_

_And no reason to delay_

_Gonna give it all we got_

_Yeah we ain't afraid to play_

_So watch out for what's gonna_

Make it Happen

_I won't be whining about what might've been_

_You know I'm not to big on giving in _

**(Ookay)**

_I use whatever spell the law allows_

_That is of course, if I knew how_

**(And she does)**

Chorus:

_Listen to what I say_

_Nothing's getting in our way_

_There's no fear that can stop us_

_And no reason to delay_

_Gonna give it all we got_

_Yeah we ain't afraid to play_

_So watch out for what's gonna_

Make it Happen

_We'e not afraid to fall_

_Yeah we're going for it all_

_There's no tohing to our magic_

_Yeah we're answering the call_

_If we used some little magic_

_Well we really can't recall_

_All I know is that we're gonna_

_Make it Happen._" A big round of applause came from the audience as they came down from the stage. Kira surprised Alex with a hug, which Alex didnt't return, since she hates hugs. A little while later, Harper hugged Alex tightly, though she return the hug, which made Kira scoffed.

"I didn't know you sing!" Kira exclaimed running back to Alex, and hugging Harper.

"Well, I could... I'm just greater at paintings." she replied, gossiping with the two girls, and the boys rolled their eyes, but decided to join the girls. And the talked for a while, when two middle-age people walked to them.

"Guys, this is my Mom, Theresa Russo." she pointed at the lady who has a brown curly hair. "And my dad, Jerry Russo." she then pointed at the man whose almost bald. "Mom, Dad, these are my new friends. Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan, and the new Biology professor, Dr. Oliver." her parents waves maniacally, and she walked away with Harper and Kira and starting gossiping again.

* * *

**Did you liked this chapter? I hope you did, well I hope the guys are back.**

**Kira: Author! We're back**

**Author: Yey!**

**Harper: Any more chapies?**

**Author: Of course, yes! Harper, there maybe alot more than 20 chapies. Still not sure.**

**Max: What are we talking about?**

**All: Nothing Max!**

**Max: *left with a confused look***

**All: Hahahahahahaha...**


	4. Notice

**NOTICE**

* * *

Are you frustrated that this story has stopped? Do you want it to be rewritten? If you want to revive this story, visit the author's profile to vote on the five-monthly poll (from June to October) on which story should be rewritten after Blast to the Future and its sequel.

CHECK IT OUT: the story "Blast to the Future" is the first book of the trilogy made by the author, Young Justice Travel; the story "Lou Ellen Goes to Hogwarts", a crossover fanfiction between Harry Potter and PJO/HoO series.


End file.
